


Feel Every Inch

by acetylides



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, hyper sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetylides/pseuds/acetylides
Summary: Gumball is working day and night to come up with a nerv numbing serum to help his citizens with a lot of pain but something takes a turn and he goes to Marshall for help ;)
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 236





	Feel Every Inch

Gumball finished yet another batch of the numbing agent meant to help some citizens who were dealing with pain that wouldn’t go away, but after having tried it on Butterscotch butler who bravely stepped up, he realised he didn’t want to put any of his creations through that. So, since a few batches back he had been trying them out himself. Most didn’t seem to have much of an effect so his expectations for the one he drank about an hour ago weren’t exactly high. He’s wasting time until it kicks in by going over some of his previous calculations to figure out the next mix. 

An hour passed. 

And another. 

After another 40 minutes Gumball gave up. It was yet another failure. He gave Butterscotch butler instructions to lock everything away and call it a night. 

“This really isn’t going anywhere. This was the 11th batch and still no results, perhaps it’s time to stop? This doesn’t seem like it can’t be done...” Gumball was about ready to just drop this entire experiment. He goes to take off his lab coat and switch shirt and that’s when... he feels it. As he’s pulling the shirt over his head it feels.. Strange? It’s like he feels it more somehow. 

“This...This really is strange. It seems the serum had an opposite effect?” He decided to take a shower and takes off the rest of his clothes, all accompanied by that strange intense feeling. He steps into the shower and turns it on. At the first splash of water he jumps out from the stream. “It’s _freezing??_” He turns the knob slightly to get it warmer. “It’s always cold when you first turn it on I suppose it’s not that strange..” He sticks out his hand to test the water and it’s... absolutely _boiling_. He gives it a few more shots at getting a decent temperature and eventually hangs up the towel. “I’ll shower in the morning instead, this clearly isn’t working.” 

Normally he would take a stroll around the kingdom around now, but decides he best stay in for now. He doesn’t know all the effects yet. Instead he intends on catching up on some sleep, seeing as he’s been pent up in his lab for the past 3 days only taking short naps. 

He lies down in his bed... it feels odd but not necessarily bad. He clocks out rather quickly too. 

He wakes up in a sweat. He looks at the clock. 12:43am. It’s worse now. If he thought it was intense before, now is a whole other league. He gets up to get some water. Everything is overwhelming. ‘if I sleep this off I bet it’ll be gone by morning’ he thinks to himself. He goes back to bed and lies down. Everything feels so... intense. The sheets against his skin are so so soft. The slight breeze in his room....“It’s a logical response, my brain is throwing an endorphin storm due to the over sensitivity it’s fine just sleep it off it’s fine it’s fine...” He tries to convince himself to just sleep it off and then... Marshall pops into his mind. The prince had held Marshall’s hand hundreds of times and knows it like his own, but he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like now.. and those lips... 

Gumball and Marshall hadn’t gone much further than a make-out and they agreed to take it slow given the prince’s level of experience... or lack thereof. But tonight that was all he could think of. 

In a moment of weakness, he picked up his phone and texted Marshall. He wasn’t sure he could handle talking right now, so he went with a text and even though his message was rather cryptic he hoped Marshall would come over. 

The effects are progressing with every minute and it’s driving Gumball insane. He couldn’t take the sheets anymore so he sat down on the floor. About 20 minutes pass before he hears a knock downstairs. He doesn’t even try to get up, Marshall usually lets himself in anyway. A few seconds pass and he hears the doors open and then slam shut. 

“Hey Gumball you’re not even gonna come down here and greet me? That was a real confusing text you sent so late, you missed me that much huh?” Marshall yells out followed by a chuckle. 

He makes his way up to the bedroom where he presumed the prince would be. When he comes in, he finds his boyfriend shrivelled up on the floor, shaking. 

“Jesus, Bubs what happened???” Marshalls grin is quickly replaced by worry. 

“The serum I... it made me hyper sensitive. It’s so much Marshall I can’t think please I..” 

Marshall puts his hand on Gumball’s cheek and he shivers at the touch. “Why do you do this to yourself... why do you try them all this isn’t good for you!” Marshall tries so hard to stay calm but he’s just _so worried_. He picks up the prince and flies them over to the bed. He lays him down slowly with a concerned look. He lies down next to the shaking prince and puts a hand on his. At the touch, Gumball’s shaking seemed to calm down a bit. 

“You’re cold... it’s n- nice..” Gumball whimpers. 

Marshall smiles lightly and pulls the prince into his arms. Gumball calms down even more. They lie silently like that for a while before Gumball turns around. He looks at the vampire and smiles briefly before kissing him. Marshall is starstruck for a second before he returns the kiss. Albeit he’s surprised but he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a while. He’s been so occupied in his lab. For a second he forgets all about being worried and just enjoys the moment. 

… a bit too much perhaps, before he knows it, he’s gotten a bit too excited and bites Gumball’s lip. Gumball parts his lips a bit in surprised and Marshall slips in his tongue. Gumball lets out a small moan. 

“_Oh?_ That didn’t take much?”  
Gumball presses into the kiss. He wants more. 

Marshall kisses back before parting their lips. 

“Hey Hey Bubba slow down! Are you sure we should be doing this right now?? I mean you-” Marshall doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Gumball cuts him off. 

“Please shut up and just kiss me Marshall!” 

The vampire definitely didn’t need more convincing and complied happily. He got a firm grip and flipped them both so Gumball was on top of him in his lap. He ran his hands under Gumballs shirt and the prince let out more quiet moans. Gumball eagerly took his pyjama shirt off and was now sitting across his boyfriend in just boxers. Marshall chuckled and moved his hands to take off his own shirt. Gumball whimpered at the loss of his boyfriend’s hands. 

When both their shirts were off the kissing resumed. Gumball runs his hand through Marshalls hair and tugs on his shoulder to try and get more. To feel more of his boyfriend. He can’t wait he doesn’t want to wait any longer he wants it now. The vampire grabs the sugar sweet boy’s thighs. He moves his hands up and down before digging his nails into the boy’s ass. 

“M-more..” 

“More? More what Bubs?” Marshall grins ever so slightly. Gumball is grinding back and forth on Marshalls lap and Marshall feels him getting hard through the boxers. 

“I w-want-” Gumball is interrupted by Marshall biting at his neck. He moans and Marshall squeezes his ass again. He loves making his prince sound like this. 

Marshall lifts him up and throws him down on the mattress again and now he’s on top. He’s got the prince pinned by his wrists and his knee between his legs. He pushes up slightly and Gumball lets out a moan. 

“M-Marshall..” 

“Yes, Bubba?” 

“I want m-more...” 

“More what?” 

“I want you.. I n-need you” The pink boy is really flushed and averts his eyes. Marshall lets go of his boyfriend’s wrist and sits up. He looks down at the desperate boy. “He’s so pretty like this..” Marshall thinks to himself. 

“Are you sure you want this Bubs? I mean.. We said we’d take it slow are you really ready? 

There was nothing more Marshall wanted to do right now but he _needed_ to know Gumball was ready. 

Gumball smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I’m ready just p-please...” 

Nothing more needed to be said and Marshall kissed him hard before pulling away. He grabs the edge of Gumball’s boxers and snaps them back, making a sound. Gumball shifts and gives Marshall a piercing glare. Marshall chuckles before slowly taking his boxers off and undoing his own pants. He kisses the boy’s soft stomach before standing up to properly kick his pants off. He glances around the room for a drawer or similar. 

“Nightstand... I have a bottle..” 

“Someone’s prepared!” Marshall grins as he goes to grab the bottle. He sits back onto the bed and grabs Gumballs thighs. He spread his legs and kisses the inside of them, driving a string of soft moans from the soft pink boy. 

Marshall generously coats his fingers and slowly pust one in. 

“a-ah M-Marshall...!” 

Marshall kept a steady grip on the boy’s leg as he set a pace and started fingering him. He’s taking it easy; he didn’t want to hurt him or anything. Gumball’s moans were reassuring enough though. 

“Alright Bubs I’m gonna put another one in, yeah?” Gumball couldn’t get any words out so he just nodded violently. Marshall smiled and shoved another finger in. The boy under him was shifting around and moaning left and right as Marshall started scissoring him open. 

“You’re doing so good baby I’m all the way down to my knuckles!” 

“M-Marshall please I can handle it p-please just..” 

“Bubba we have to prepare you properly okay? Just a bit longer I promise.” He shoved a third finger in and set a rather quick pace. He hit a spot that made Gumball moan loudly and arch his back so he kept thrusting his fingers into that spot while the boy nearly screamed. 

“M-Marshall!!!!!” He yelled in desperation. He wanted him now. 

Marshall pumped extra hard a few times before pulling his fingers out and Gumball whined at the empty feeling. He put some lube on hid dick and positioned himself before the boy. 

“Marshall p-please please..-” 

“Yes, your majesty?” 

“Please...” 

“Please what, Bubs? I want you to say it” 

“Please....f-fuck me..” Gumball tried to cover his blushing face but Marshall quickly grabs his hand and pins it down. He steadies himself and pushes in. Gumball squirmed uncomfortably at the new feeling. 

“Bubba you have to relax, alright? Trust me it’ll feel good in a second but you have to ease up.” 

Marshall’s waiting for the prince to get used to it and loosen up before he starts moving. He kisses the boy to get him to relax a bit. 

“You- You can move Marshall.. Please m-move..” 

Marshall smiles and starts thrusting in and out, letting out low grunts and moans. He has his hand on Gumball’s waist and the other pinning him down still. 

“Q-quicker..” Gumball whined. Marshall complies and picks up the pace, making the boy moan louder. 

“Ah ah _a-ah Marshall!”_

“Bubs you feel so good _god”_

Marshall picks up the pace even more and is now thrusting into the bubble gum boy fast, making him scream his name. Gumball reaches out and grabs onto the sheets with his free hand and Marshall put his hand under the arched boy’s back to steady himself more. Gumball is practically screaming and Marshall has to kiss him to quiet him down. 

Marshall hit the spot that made Gumball go crazy over and over and over and kept increasing the pace. It sent shivers down Gumball’s spine every time he hit it and he couldn’t help but moan. 

“You’re doing so good” Marshall grunts and kisses the boy’s neck. 

“You look so good like this” He kisses the boy again right below his ear and the prince moans. 

“M-Marshall I’m close..” They keep a steady pace and Marshall moves his hand down to jack his boyfriend off. He’s close too. He thrusts into the boy _hard._

_“Marshall ah a-ah yyes yes please y-yes..!!!”_ He has tears streaming down his face and Marshall moans as he pumps in a few last times before they both orgasm.  
They stay like that for a few seconds, breathing hard before Marshall pulls out and lies down next to the prince. Gumball is shaking from the orgasm and Marshall pulls him into his arms. He pulls the blanket over the two of them and kisses the overwhelmed boy’s forehead. 

“You did really good Bubs.” He kisses him again. A Gumball is calming down he feels the tiredness wash over him and he eventually dozes off in Marshall’s arms. Marshall looks down at the sleeping pink boy. God, he loves him so much. 

“Goodnight prince charming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fever dream about this and had to write it down it's uhhhhhh spicy :)


End file.
